


Sleep over

by Xeldermillennialx



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xeldermillennialx/pseuds/Xeldermillennialx
Summary: Just a sexy sleep over, I hope you like it
Relationships: Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Sleep over

-Shane  
I was leaving the saloon feeling proud of myself after having had a nice meal but zero beers, as I was entering my room Marnie stops me and says "I need you to sleep somewhere else tonight, Jas is at Jodie's with Vincent and I'm expecting company"

She rushed me out the door and said "just go to the farmer's house I'm sure she'll offer the couch" she shot the door and I was starting to text the farmer to ask if I could drop by, but instead I just started walking to her place, it'd be harder for her to say no if I was already there.

I knocked on the door and I could hear music and I could see through the windows that the lights were dimmed, I panicked cause I thought she had someone over! 

I immediately turned and started walking away as fast as I could, she yelled my name and I felt my face blushing as I looked at her, she was wearing a shorts and tank top PJs set, no bra! I could see her pink nipples poking out, I felt my pants getting tight and I snapped out of it when I realized she was standing so closed to my face asking if I was ok.

We had been good friends for a long time, after everything she'd done to help me getting sober, we'd hang out sometimes but it was always platonic... not gonna lie, I did think about her in not such platonic ways... a lot, but I knew it would never be an option, she's way out of my league.

She looked worried and I apologized for interrupting her date, I assured her I was ok and I was just leaving.  
She frowned and then giggle "Shane! why did you think I had someone over?"

"I mean, the candle light, the music and uhmm" I ran one hand through my hair and with my other hand I gestured pointing out her outfit.  
She wrapped her arms around herself, blushing "oh well, I was just having a relaxing night, come on let's get in the house"

She walked to her room and came back with leggings on, probably thinking she was covering herself but she was still wearing the tank top showing her hard nipples and the leggings left nothing to the imagination. I had to excuse myself and went to the bathroom to gather myself.

"Fuck fuck fuck! what am I thinking?"  
I kept picturing how I'd lick her nipples, holding her close to me with one hand and the other deep inside her, fingering her and softly kissing her neck...  
I tried to adjust my pants to hopefully not make it obvious, I splashed my face with cold water and somehow it felt like it was burning my face. "Shane, the pizza is here!"

I came out of the bathroom and sat on the couch next to her, she was giving me a sweet smile and asked what had happened. I explained Marnie had a last minute "date" and she said I should sleep somewhere else tonight so I was wondering if she could let me sleep over.

She giggled at the thought of Marnie having a booty call and she said it was fine, and asked me what movie we should watch while she handed me a slice of pizza.

-Farmer  
I heard somebody nocking on my door as I was putting the phone down after ordering an extra cheese pizza, when I opened the door I saw Shane fleeing.  
He looked so fucking handsome, flushing when he was saying he thought I had someone over and when he pointed at my skimpy PJs I remembered how see through the fabric was!  
I told him we should get in and I went into my room to change, my heart was raising, the way he looked at me made it pretty hard not to through myself at him and just kiss him right there and then.

I've known how I felt about Shane for a long time, but whenever I tried to hint that we could be something more than friends the words would just go over his head; I've seen how he sometimes stares and I think he feels the same way but maybe he's not ready to start anything, at least not now that he's focusing on his recovery.

I was trying to find something else to wear but I didn't really want to cover everything, I still wanted to look kinda sexy without being obvious, hoping he would take advantage of this night and will show me he really saw me as more than just a friend.

When he told me he needed to stay over I felt my pussy getting warmer to the thought of finding an excuse for him to sleep on the bed with me and maybe making out? maybe? hopefully! instead of having him on the couch and me on my bed alone thinking this hot man is so close and is not touching me!

-Shane  
We were watching a horror movie, she loved them, for some reason she finds them "relaxing", she was was moving closer to me and asked "hey Shane can you be my pillow?" I was still processing that question when she moved my hand out of the way and rested her head on my lap, putting my hand on her shoulder.   
I instantly froze afraid she could feel my dick was rock hard under her head, she moved a little and her head was now resting only on my right thigh, thank Yoba!  
I was trying to focus on the demons in the movie but I kept looking down to my right, looking at her beautiful body so close to mine, I wanted to grab her ass so badly.

I was going back and forth, from looking at demons and vampires, to fighting the urde to just taking her in my arms, taking her clothes off, wondering what her little moans would sound like when I'd make her cum, I wanted to know what her pussy tasted like, I...

-Farmer  
We were watching my favorite horror movie but I couldn't pay attention, I could feel I was getting wet just knowing he was so close to me, I asked if I could use him as a pillow and he kinda froze so I just did it, I was laying on his thigh and I move his hand so he would be touching my shoulder... hoping his hand would suddenly touch my breast, my heart was beating so fast I swear I could sense he was feeling the same.

I should just kiss him right? he's not gonna make the first move and if I kiss him and he pushes me away I could just apologize and we could forget about it...  
should I just sit up and go for it? or maybe I could be bold and since I'm already on his lap I should touch his cock?

I suddenly, against my better judgment, sat up and straddle his lap, both of my hands flat on his chest, looking at his lips, unable to make eye contact, I felt my face was red hot.

-Shane  
The farmer was sitting on my lap, blushing, I'm sure she could feel my cock under her pussy... I grabbed her face with both hands and kissed her hard, desperately hard, she let out a little moan and she let her weigh fall completely on me, rocking her hips, I could feel how wet she was even with her leggings on, that just spurred me on and I carried her to her bed.

I stopped for a moment to see if she was still ok with this, I touched the top of the leggings and she nodded for me to take them off.

I undressed her slowly, kissing her softly, everywhere.  
Taking it all in, admiring her beautiful soft body, her breast looked bigger somehow, I started sucking and licking them.  
She was making little noises letting me know she was enjoying it, I kissed her neck and my right hand was circling her clit, my fingers slid down a little and went back to her clit, massaging with one finger on each side, slowly going up and down, I could feel her body slightly shaking, her moans were amazing!

I slid a finger inside her pussy and she jumped a little and pulled me closer to her, moaning a little laugher and I didn't want to disappoint, I was dead sure I was not leaving this house without making her cum.

With one hand I was slowly drawing circles around her clit, the other had already 2 fingers in her, fucking her slowly... as I started licking her clit I reached up to grab her breast and I could feel her arching her back under me so started fingering her faster.

-Farmer  
FFFF-fuck Shane!  
yes! please don't stop!  
fuck fuck fuck!  
I...  
Shane was fingering me and licking my clit, I felt like I was losing it! it was too much, this was finally happening and it was so overwhelmingly good!  
I kept calling his name and he moved up to kiss my neck and lips so passionately while he was still fingering me and rubbing my clit!

-Shane  
My hand was desperately working her clit and I was kissing her neck as I whispered in her ear "love, cum for me"

-Farmer  
Shane! I cried as my body was shaking  
I couldn't even open my eyes yet, still feeling the sweet waives through my body, I hear him groan "turn around" and I did I felt the tip of his cock going up and down my pussy for only a few seconds and he sunk his cock in me so hard I couldn't catch my breath, he began to thrust, grabbing my hips so tightly it hurt a little.

-Shane  
"FUCK your pussy feels so fucking amazing!"  
I couldn't hold it any longer I needed to cum  
"fff-ffuck you're amazing"  
I kept thrusting so fast, I could feel her angling, and I noticed she was working her clit calling my name... that's all I was gonna be able to handle

-Farmer  
Shane was fucking me so hard I knew he was about to finish so I started working my clit hoping I could cum with him, I kept moving my hips as if we could get any closer "oh Shane please, I need you to cum inside me!"

I felt him desperately working his hips and calling my name, one hand still on my hip and the other on my back, he sped up "I I... fffuck" and he he stopped, still in me he rested his weight on my back and I could feel him trying to catch his breath.

"you're fucking amazing"


End file.
